The List
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Dave has a list of all the reasons he loves her. One will be revealed for each episode, starting with his first episode back! Alright, new idea for me, so just give it a try! Dave/OC
1. About Face

AN: Alright so Cassie and I were talking (Sick of it yet? :D) and I suddenly came up with this brilliant plan for a story! *turns to Cassie* We really need to talk about things other than Criminal Minds *sees nod* We won't though, it's the most entertaining thing in our lives, unless you count the sarcasm that I spit out during CPR recerts. Let me tell you, if you are not CPR certified and don't need to be… DO NOT DO IT! Lol… that was my public safety announcement! I'm sure my FBI agent friends are now glaring at me for that one… whoops! Alright so now that this AN is going to be longer than the chapter, about the story! So Cassie has Life Ever Changing (LEC) and that goes through all the episodes and deals mostly with their relationship. Well that's what this is going to be only with Dave and my OC, Katie. *sees friends and family dying of laughter* Ignore them. Anyway, so a BIG thanks to Cassie for letting me steal her idea once again! You rock! You all rock for reading! Thanks!

PS- I normally don't do OCs for Criminal Minds because there is a certain order to my madness, so I am just going to apologize now if my OC sucks!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC Katie for now ;)

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Katie stood tapping her foot, arms across her chest as she heard the key enter the lock. She had the pleasure of a phone call from Aaron Hotchner. Aaron had been a friend of Dave's for years and when Dave married Katie, Aaron had been the best man. Katie and Aaron had become best friends. This was Dave's first case back after he had sold his soul to the Devil, aka Jason Gideon, and had gone back to fill the old man's spot on the team.

"Honey I'm home" Dave joked as he entered. Katie was pissed. Not only had she gotten a phone call from not Aaron, but Agent Hotchner, but it wasn't a nice phone call either.

"Can it Dave" she snapped. Dave winced as he closed the door and locked it up tight. Although, he thought, if I keep this up I'll be sleeping on the couch. "You couldn't have listened to Aaron, once?" she yelled. Dave sighed. He knew what had happened. "You are an adult Dave, not some kid at school. I felt like I was a mom and had just gotten a call from the school principal. Honestly Dave" she chastised. Dave sighed and moved closer. He set his hands on her hips and brought her closer, watching the anger and stress melted out of her body as she wrapped herself around his body. She missed him. She was scared she was going to lose him and honestly, she didn't know how to move on from that.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to taking orders and group thinking" he said. Katie pulled away from him and stormed off. He just wasn't getting it.

"Either leave now before you do anymore damage or learn to be a team player" Katie yelled out. Dave sighed. He knew she was having a difficult time with things, but knew this was who he was and nothing would change that. Not that she would want him to change. Just like there was nothing that was going to change who she was as a firefighter. She mostly stayed at the station and controlled the paperwork, but occasionally she would run a call with the crew. Those moments when she tells him scares him. Never before had he had a woman that was so brave. They respected each other's jobs and wouldn't ask them to change for the world, but they still worried about each other.

"I am a team player" he said. Katie turned and glared at him. Fire really was her element.

"No otherwise I wouldn't have gotten that call from Aaron asking if I could talk to you to tell you to share your findings with the others Dave" she said. Dave dropped his head. He did have to admit that he was a real jerk this case and if it was way back when he and Jason and Max had started the unit, he never would have pulled some of the stunts he pulled today. "I get it Dave, there's a nagging part of you that has those trust issues because one person screwed you over, you don't allow many others in. I get that and you know I do, but that has to stop. You retired because of Max, you won't have to see him again and you want this. You want this job back" she said, stepping up to him.

"I do Katie, I really do. It's sick and twisted, but I missed doing this" he said. Katie smiled slightly. This and the sarcastic side of him were the parts that she saw of him. She loved him and had seen his other sides, but not directed towards her.

"Come show me what a team player you are" she said, tugging his hand as she started down the hallway. Dave grinned as she walked into the bedroom and turned on the lights. "Mr. Rossi, you haven't kept me waiting a day in our 5 years of marriage, are you really going to start now?" she teased. Dave licked him lips and walked forward.

"Never" he smiled. He walked inside and saw Katie waiting for him. As he crawled closer she stopped him.

"Nu uh uh! Nope, not until you go call Hotch and apologize and tell him it won't happen again or you will end up as his permanent house guest" she said. Dave smiled and blew her a kiss before turning and heading for the door. He stopped and turned.

"How do you feel about a house guest?" he asked. Katie sat up and looked at him in confusion. He smiled and knocked on the door frame, laughing quietly to himself. "Apparently didn't tell you he and Haley are getting a divorce" he said. Katie sat straight up.

"Hubby say wha?" she asked. Dave laughed as she scrambled for the nearest phone. "That man better be coming to stay in one of these guest rooms or so help me, I will personally go after him with an axe" she muttered. Dave laughed. Oh this was going to be so much fun. "Aaron Hotchner!" Katie yelled into the phone. Dave chuckled as he walked towards her. "You my fine furry friend are coming to live here with us" she announced.

"I think you and Garcia are on the same drugs" Hotch stated. Katie pouted slightly and then grinned.

"Probably" she said nodding. Oh boy, what he loved about her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Number one: How her anger towards him never lasts long.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so I was writing this and things just clicked so now we have the episodes and the reason why he loves her in a chapter! Woot! Alright brilliant plan, just keep on me about it please! Lol! Alright, so you read this far, please review? :D


	2. Identity

AN: Alright so from what I'm gathering you all like this story! Woot! Alright so this is Identity, now Dave wasn't as much of a jerk in this one, but the first part was classic! Ok, so this episode is going to be Hotch moving in and maybe a surprise. Haven't quite decided yet, but anyway… ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own… well not much. Oh oh oh! I own Katie!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Is it wrong I'm afraid she's going to hurt me for not telling her?" Aaron asked as both men grabbed their go-bags from the trunk. Dave chuckled.

"If I were you I'd be afraid too" Dave said. He opened the door and stopped. Katie had set the table and was sitting waiting for them. As she heard the door open, she stood and smiled. Dave dropped his go-bag in shock and watched as Katie hugged Aaron.

"I'm so glad you're here. You can have the first room on the right at the top of the stairs. Go drop your bag there and then come on back. I made steak and potatoes" she said sweetly. Aaron kissed her cheek before following her directions up the stairs. Katie smiled at Dave. "Don't look so shocked" she said, smirking. Dave shook his head.

"Who did you piss off today?" he asked. Katie snorted. Wasn't that a loaded question? She smiled at him and turned back to the table as Aaron came back down stairs, dressed in a t-shirt. Dave narrowed his eyes at Katie's back. He would get the answers before the night was over.

"So how was, where did you go? Montana?" she asked, wrinkling her nose as she tried to remember. Dave loved when she did that. Most of her family and friends made fun of her for it in the loving teasing way. They also called her blonde and told her she was always lost, something she never disputed even though she had never had a blonde hair on her head a day in her life.

"It was," Aaron searched for the right word, "dusty" he finished. Katie smiled and dished out food for everyone handing them their plates. The two men had a beer as Katie drank water. Dave paused, his fork halfway to his mouth. She never drank water when the guys had beer. She always had something alcoholic to drink.

"Is there something wrong with the food?" Katie asked. Aaron shook his head and shoveled in more food. He had missed having a home cooked meal even if it was at ten o'clock at night.

"Nothing's wrong with the food" Dave said cautiously. Katie smiled and resumed eating. Dave studied her features a bit longer before turning his attention back to the food. Katie ate more than what she normally did and he could see her enjoying every bite. Something was off with her and he couldn't quite put his finger, or mind, on it right now.

"I was well behaved" Dave said like a proud child who had just gotten his first A in school. Katie smiled and patted his leg gently.

"Good boy" she teased as she stood up and brought the brownies she had baked over to the table and dished out one for everyone. Dave eyed her worriedly as he picked up the brownie and took a bite. A home cooked meal and freshly baked brownies? Now sure Aaron was their guest, but not even Katie would have done them both at once. Unless…

"Who died?" he blurted out, making Katie choke on the bite she had just taken. She set the rest of her treat down and grabbed her water, taking a large sip.

"What?" she demanded. Aaron thought this was funny. The Legendary David Rossi couldn't see what was wrong with his own wife. Oh there would be a fight about that later. And a lot of teasing from him.

"You cooked, you baked, you aren't drinking. Who died?" he repeated. Katie shook her head.

"Un-freaking-believable" she muttered. She stood up, as did everyone else. Aaron collected the dishes, pointing with his head to the bedroom.

"Why don't you two go talk. I can take care of the dishes" he said. The couple shot him a grateful look and headed up the stairs. Katie plopped down on the end of the bed as Dave stood in front of her.

"I went to talk to Haley today" she mumbled. So that was who she pissed off. "It started well, talking about different things, then I brought up Aaron. She's leaving him because of what he does. Because he puts others before his family, at least that was what she said. I told her that if she truly loved him that she would accept him and who he was because their son had. She asked if I was sleeping with him. If he was the father of my," Katie paused. Well this was going to be a double whammy for Dave. "If he was the father of my baby. I told her to go fuck herself that I would never cheat on you and that he would never cheat on her. She had nothing left to say, so I got up and headed towards the door. When I opened it, Jack's soccer coach stood on the other side, getting ready to knock. He had sexual toys with him and a box of condoms. I turned to her and said that I wasn't the cheater, nor the whore and that those were apparently her roles to fill." Dave froze. Haley had cheated on Aaron? He was going to be a daddy? God there were too many things to process. "I tried to get her to give Aaron custody of Jack, but she wouldn't hear of it and I know Aaron won't put him through the pain of a court case, so I don't know what to do" she said softly. Dave moved to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Well, you are going to start by telling me how far along you are and when you find out. Then leave Aaron to me. I can tell him while you and baby get some sleep" he said. Katie laid her head on Dave's chest and sighed.

"About 7 weeks along, I found out at the doctors when I went for my physical last week and sleep sounds good" she said, her eyes already starting to close. Dave kissed the top of her head and moved her to her spot on the bed. He kissed her once more and smiled.

"Don't ever blow yourself up and make me assume both roles" he said. Katie smiled.

"M'k" she said. Dave smiled and headed out side, he had to tell his best friend some of the worst news possible. Now would be a good time for that scotch.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Number Two: Her protectiveness over her family.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so there were several reasons I could have used that chapter, but have no fear I will make them all work out somehow! And I know. I'm a horrible person for making the now dead woman a complete pain in the rear, so SORRY! Anyway, next is Lucky. Ah, crap! Thanks for reading, now please REVIEW!


	3. Lucky

AN: Alright so thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing :D So glad you guys like it! Alright now we are at Lucky. My favorite episode! *sarcasm dripping out of my mouth* No really, I absolutely hate this episode because he shot Garcia! That's just wrong! Now, as we know I don't really revolve around the episode, but trust me I'm writing the end first and you all will kill me for it! *braces self for vegetables and fruits*Ok, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I will suddenly become rich and not have to worry about my life! *sees blank stares* Oh wait that's only if I had the rights *nods, then shakes head* Nope!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Katie grabbed Dave's hand as they sat there waiting. Dave and the crew had gotten back from Florida in one piece and she had somehow gotten a doctor's appointment late that night. It might have something to do with her husband being David Rossi, or some silly thing like that. He had chuckled and kissed her, knowing full well that she hated when people fell all over him, knowing his reputation. Or past reputation, since he met Katie, he's been a one woman man.

"Mrs. Rossi, you can come back with me now" the nurse said, smiling at Dave. Katie held back a snort as she just imagined what the nurse was thinking. Dave wrapped his arm around Katie's shoulders and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Put the claws away, Mrs. Rossi" he said with a chuckle. Katie smiled innocently as she jammed her elbow back into Dave's stomach. Dave groaned and the nurse gave them a funny look.

"Put your words away Mr. Rossi" she said sweetly. Dave glared at the top of her head as she moved forward through the door.

"Evil" he mumbled. Katie turned her head to look over her shoulder and winked at him.

"You know it" she said as she sat down in the chair. She squeezed her eyes shut as the nurse wrapped the blood pressure cuff around her upper arm. Dave ran his hand over her back. He knew how much she hated having her blood pressure taken, but she had to do it. And she knew it. She would jump through hoops to make sure her baby was healthy.

"Alright your BP is 126/83, nothing to worry about there since I can see you're a little nervous. Temp's 98.7 so you're fine. Have you had any problems, diarrhea, difficulty breathing, pain?" Katie shook her head and the nurse made a few notes. "And do you know how far along you are?"

"About 7 or 8 weeks" Katie responded. The nurse made a note and motioned for them to follow her as she lead them into a room. Katie hopped up on the table and Dave pulled the chair beside her, holding her hand.

"Doctor Patel will be with you shortly" the nurse said smiling at Dave once more. Katie rolled her eyes as the nurse left, leaving the couple alone. She laid back and turned her head to face Dave.

"I don't know why I bother filling out the paperwork if they just ask me the same questions while they are trying to amputate my arm" Katie said. Dave nodded, chuckling slightly. Katie stuck her tongue out at him as he stroked her hair from her face.

"I love you" he whispered. Katie sighed. She never wanted to know more about cases then when he would act like this. So sad and scared. He was like a little boy worried she would leave him.

"I love you too, although, I think that nurse wants you to meet her in the supply closet" she joked. Dave laughed.

"That will never happen. Although I'm willing to meet you in the supply closet" he said with a wink causing Katie to laugh. The doctor knocked on the door before pushing it open and smiling. She looked down at the clipboard.

"Alright, Mrs. Rossi, I received the blood test results from your PCM and so right now I just want to do an ultrasound to be sure everything is alright and prescribe you some prenatal vitamins" the doctor said. Katie nodded and the doctor went and put gloves on. "If you could lay down and lift your shirt up, we can get started." Katie did as she was told as Dave watched the doctor turn on the machine and grab the gel from the warmer, squeezing a little on Katie's stomach. She pulled the wand out of the sterilizer and hooked it up, running it over Katie's stomach spreading the gel. "Right, there is your baby" Patel said as she pointed to a spot on the screen.

"Our baby" Katie whispered as she watched the little peanut shaped baby move.

"Our baby" Dave confirmed squeezing her hand and kissing her temple. The doctor smiled at the couple.

"I'm going to go print the pictures and write your prescription up and then get those to you and you'll be free to go" she said with a smile handing Katie a few paper towels to wipe her stomach off with.

"Thanks" Dave said as the doctor left. "It's real" he said. Katie smiled and threw the paper towel away, leaning forward and kissing him.

"Yes it is" she said. Dave kissed her once more before the doctor came back in.

"Here are the pictures" she said handing Katie two black and white ultrasound photos. "And your prescription for trimedisyn. I want you to take one a day for the rest of your pregnancy." Katie nodded and took the papers, sliding them into her purse. Dave's phone chirped and he pulled it out, frowning at the text message.

'Call me ASAP'. Well that was never good. Dave frowned and slid the phone into his pocket once again and nodded to the doctor as Katie got herself situated.

"Congratulations" she said as she left, leaving the door open. Dave set his hand on Katie's back as they walked through the hallway of the doctor's office and out to the SUV. They slid inside and Dave set his cell in the cup holder so he could call Hotch before he went inside the house.

Dave parked in the driveway to their house. It had been a short drive from the doctor and Katie jumped out.

"I need to call Hotch, I'll be right in" he explained. Katie nodded and leaned in to kiss him.

"In case you are needed right away" she said. He smiled at her warmly before watching her walk inside. He picked up the cell and pressed speed dial 3 for Hotch.

"You need to get here quick" was all that Aaron said before he hung up.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Katie" Dave's broken voice said through the phone. He had left straight after he set his cell down. Katie paused. He had never sounded so hurt or scared unless he was at home with her and only her. "Penelope's been shot."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Number Three: She was carrying his baby.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright, so they saw the baby! Woot! As I'm sitting here and my fingers are freezing… silly dogs hate when kids ring the doorbell :D Anyway thanks for reading now please review!


	4. Penelope

AN: Alright so sorry for the delay. My life is a crazy, chaotic, self-screwed up mess! So working on trying to smooth that out and I actually think I'm making everything worse, so I'll stick to what I can't fuck up! Which is my writing, so if things come out a little slower, sorry, but I'm trying! Anyway, so here we have Penelope, and boy will this be fun! We almost lose our favorite technical analyst, in Dave's words "What does that even mean?"…. but have no fear Dave! It doesn't matter! She's alive! YAY! Alright on to the story!

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things, none of which are the rights to this show! *mutters* Unfortunately…

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Katie breathed deeply. She was sitting on the couch waiting for Dave. After his phone call, Dave had told her to wait for him before she could go see Garcia. He didn't know who targeted Garcia or why and he didn't want her in the middle. She leaned back as a pain shot through her abdomen. She ran her hand over the baby and took another deep breath. She needed to tell Dave, but once she had seen Garcia. She was afraid of what it could possibly be, so she tried to relax. Garcia was fine and she was safe with Morgan. Dave and Hotch were working to catch the guy and Dave would be home later that night. Puppies, rainbows, and butterflies. She just had to keep those thoughts up front in her mind and she would be fine. The pain eased as she let out a huff. This baby was trying to kill her.

"Katie" Dave called out. Katie stood and made her way over to her husband and saw the dejected look on his face. She wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face in her hair. She could feel the stress leave his body as he held her close. "She left the hospital. Morgan's staying with her tonight" he muttered.

"Good, that's good. She's alright, right?" Katie asked as they separated slightly, Dave not removing his hands from her body. He had to have that physical contact to let his mind and body know that Katie was safe and whole in his arms.

"She's fine, or she will be. She has Morgan with her. How are you doing?" he asked. Katie smiled. Ever since Dave had gotten home the baby was fine and there had been no more pain. The kid was going to be such a daddy's child.

"We are fine. Had some pains earlier, but they're gone now" she said, turning and walking back towards the couch.

"Pains? What kind of pains?" Dave worried. Katie rolled her eyes as she sat back down.

"My abdomen was hurting, it's fine now though" she said with a smile. Dave frowned.

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital" he said. Aaron came down the stairs and frowned as well.

"What's up?" he asked looking between Katie and Dave.

"I'm fine and hardhead won't believe me" she replied, rolling her eyes. Dave crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at her. Katie smiled at him sweetly.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Katie glared at both men as she sat against the hospital bed.

"I hate you both" she muttered right before the doctor walked in. Dave smiled at her as she watched the male doctor with weary eyes.

"So, it says you are pregnant and are experiencing some pains in your abdomen" the doctor read out loud. Dave rolled his eyes. Yes, that was why they were there Captain Obvious. Katie directed a glare towards Aaron and Dave.

"Was experiencing. I'm fine now" she said. The doctor nodded and pressed lightly on her stomach, gauging her face for a reaction. When he saw no pain, he removed his gloves and smiled at her gently.

"Had there been a lot of stress?" he asked. Katie bit her lip, but nodded.

"Her friend, a coworker of ours, was shot" Dave supplied. The doctor nodded and jot a few notes down before smiling at her and sitting on the stool by the bed.

"I think, what's happened was your body was too stressed and the baby was about to be miscarried, but somehow you calmed down and the baby is just fine. I do recommend going to see your OB/GYN tomorrow just to check though" he replied. Katie smiled and sighed. The baby was ok and she'd call her doctor tomorrow and get it checked out while the boys were helping investigate Garcia's case.

"Thank you" she said as the doctor smiled and left the room. Dave and Aaron murmured their gratitude and smiled at Katie. "Can we go home now?" she whined. Dave laughed and helped Katie down wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yes honey, we can go home" he said. Katie smiled as they walked through the halls.

"Oh and guys?" she asked. Both men turned their attention to her. She smiled and pat both of their cheeks condescendingly. "I told you so" she said smirking. Aaron laughed as Dave groaned.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Number Four: She was almost always right.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so this chapter was a little short, but I didn't actually know where I was going with it and I wanted to get it up, so sorry! Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. True Night

AN: So, I'm… hating life. It honestly sucks, so I'm getting my anger and hurt and pain and… every other emotion coursing through my body at the moment down through this chapter. Honestly this is my life at the moment what I'm putting into this story. Right now, I am fighting my own demons, so any feedback I get would be great, just to know someone is out there because I feel so alone right now. Thanks. I'd say enjoy, but yeah it's not pretty.

Disclaimer: Don't get me started on what I actually own about this chapter.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Katie shouted. Dave and Aaron watched her as she glared at the phone, her hands shaking slightly. Aaron smiled at her before heading up to his room, leaving Dave to handle Katie. "I'm the bad influence? They are five and two!" Dave set his go-bag down and walked over to her, watching as the tears pooled in her eyes, she shook her head when Dave tried to pull her into his arms. She needed to get through this. "Just because I didn't go to a four year university or college, doesn't mean I'm a bad role model. I'm a firefighter for god's sake!" She paused and listened to who Dave guessed was her brother. "I was in a bad spot. I tried to commit suicide and you… Are you kidding me?" Dave watched the tears overflow. "I get it. You don't have to say anymore. I'm not wanted. How are you going to explain that to your kids? How are you going to tell them why their Aunt Katie can't see them anymore?" Dave ran his hands up and down Katie's arms. She turned so her back was pressed against Dave's chest. "No, this isn't my fault! I didn't screw up your lives! I'm living my life!" Dave was about ready to yank the phone from her hands and tell him off. "Screw you asshole! Do me a favor and lose my number. You can take a page from Matt's book and forget I exist, since all I'm good for is ruining your lives" she yelled. She paused, the phone still pressed to her ear. "You jackass, my doctor took me off my antidepressants because I didn't need them, unlike you Mr. I-have-a-new-job-so-I-don't-need-them. Don't deny it" she snarled. "I'm done. Go fuck yourself" she said, slamming the phone down.

"I would ask if you're alright, but I think I know the answer to that" he said softly, his arms wrapped tightly around her. He felt Katie's body shake in silent sobs. Dave held her and gently turned her in his arms, seeing the tears roll down her face. She fell into his body and sobbed as Dave wrapped her tightly in his arms. "Talk to me babe" he whispered into her ear.

"I'm a bad influence on the kids because I didn't go to college." She snorted. "Hell, Connor didn't even want to go to kindergarten and that wasn't me. I always made sure I was excited when talking about school so he would be too. Kayleigh doesn't even know what school is. But I'm the influence. They don't want me to be around the kids anymore. He told me I was ruining their lives and that I was confusing them. I am done Dave. I try and I try and I try and all I get is that because things aren't going the way they want them to. It's not fair, not to me" she said. Dave pushed away slightly and used the pads of his thumbs to wipe her tears away.

"I know babe. It isn't fair to you. That wouldn't be fair to any person" he said. Katie nodded and looked down, her hand over the baby. She had been through so much stress and drama right now, but the doctor had said the baby was ok. She didn't know whether to believe her or not.

"I need to go for a drive. Need to clear my head" she explained. Dave looked like he was having a war within himself, but he sighed and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips gently.

"Just be careful babe. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, either of you" he said. Katie smiled slightly. She needed some time alone and knew he would give her space.

"I will be. I'll be back shortly" she said grabbing the keys and wallet before slipping on her shoes and heading for the door. "I love you" she said. Dave turned and smiled at her, meeting her eyes.

"I love you too" he said. She smiled and slipped out the door. Aaron came down the stairs moments after the door clicked shut and he looked at Dave's murderous face. "Want to go commit murder?" Dave asked his best friend as the man looked at him curiously. Aaron smirked.

"Not particularly, don't really want to go to jail. They probably wouldn't let Jack visit there" he said. Dave sighed.

"Right, so we'll just make a phone call" he said. Aaron crossed his arms over his chest and smirked as he leaned against the wall, watching Dave find the number and dial it slowly into the phone. "Hi, this is Dave. We need to talk."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dave looked up from his book as the front door opened. He watched as Katie walked in and dropped her keys and wallet on the table before moving over and snuggling into his side. Dave closed the book and set it aside, more concerned about Katie's state of mind. He had never seen her so quiet or withdrawn, unless she was sleeping. He was worried, but at least she wasn't pulling away from him. He thanked whatever god there was that she was letting him be there.

"Let's go to bed. The baby needs sleep too" he whispered. Katie shook her head.

"I don't want to go yet, can we…" she paused as she tried to rein the tears in, "can we just stay here cuddling awhile longer?" Dave nodded and pulled her closer to his body. Katie cried and buried herself into his arms. He would always love her and be there for her. That was all she could ever ask for in a man. "I'm not a horrible person like they said" she whispered. Dave leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"No you are my loving, caring, big hearted, selfless, sexy wife and I love you all the more for it" he responded. Katie smiled somewhat as she lifted her head to look him in the eye.

"I love you too" she responded, leaning forward and kissing him soundly.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Number Five: She stood up for herself even when she shouldn't have to.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright, so there you have it. No mentions of the case this time, sorry, but I needed to get that out and Cassie thought it would be good, so here we are! Thanks for reading, now please review! I promise things will get better next chapter!


	6. Birthright

AN: Alright so I just have to say I love Birthright! Honestly they make a lot of mistakes. I could spend hours telling you how wrong some of the things are in this episode, but I won't bore you too much! And now you all know I live in Fredericksburg, this chapter will be easy peasy for me to write! And I totally know the inner workings of the police, fire, and EMS here, so all the better! Fun fun! So sit back, relax, and have fun!

Disclaimer: I own… Katie and baby!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Katie sat at the computer in the little office she had at the fire station. The guys had learned not to mess up her office otherwise they would have to fix what they had messed up. They hated paperwork so they stayed away from the important things.

"Katie" Melone called out as he entered the room. Katie smiled at him as he propped himself on the cheap plastic counter. "I heard the FBI came to check out the murders around here" he said. Katie cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not privy to any information either. I do paperwork for the fire department. I run calls with you, why would I know…" she paused. "You think Dave gives me info?" she questioned. He shrugged. Katie smiled and shook her head, turning back to the paperwork in front of her. "Dave is sworn to confidentiality, part of his status called Agent at the FBI. Even if he wanted to discuss details, I'd probably tell him to stop. The things he deals with are more gruesome than the fire and rescue department sees" she responded. Melone nodded.

"Yeah I guess, we just wanted to know what was going on, you know the cop shit" he said. Katie smiled at him.

"I know as much as you do. Women have gone missing and then found mutilated and killed in the battlefields. Honestly as a woman I don't think I want to know what they went through while they were held against their wills" she said. Melone nodded, seeing and understanding her point. If he was the other gender he would be afraid to leave the house, but here Katie was working away without a fear in the world.

"You're brave" he noted. Katie smiled and worked on her papers, turning her chair to file it away properly.

"The things we've seen? The things my husband has seen and come home with, just holding me so he knows I'm safe? I'm honestly surprised I don't have my own personal bodyguard, but I can't live my life in fear. I put my life on the line every day for this job, I refuse to let fear control me" she said, staring him in the eye. Melone nodded and pushed off the counter, heading out of the room.

"You're still brave" he said before closing the door behind him. Katie smiled. Yeah they got on her nerves sometimes, but she would be damned if she didn't love them for being protective.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Katie sat curled up on the couch, still in her station gear. She was too tired and emotionally drained to change. She had drawn the short straw and had been on EMS duty. She had gotten the call to get Molly from the hillside hellhole she had been kept in. Katie had seen Hotch and Morgan, but not Dave and the others. She was looking forward to seeing Dave and having him there with her. She was a little shaken by the run today, but she had a feeling that was just the baby playing with her hormones. She glared at her small stomach.

"Stop it" she said in warning. A chuckling sound made Katie jump. Katie looked up and saw Hotch heading up the stairs shaking his head and Dave leaning against the opening to the living room. She smiled up at him innocently.

"Is mommy threatening the baby already?" he teased. Katie smiled and laughed.

"No threatening, just a warning to stop playing with mommy's hormones and emotions" she replied sweetly. Dave walked over and sat down on the couch, pulling Katie into his arms and setting one hand over the baby.

"Don't worry baby, daddy's here so she'll stop warning you" he said chuckling. Katie swat at him playfully before snuggling into his side. "Are you ok? Hotch said you looked a little ill at the scene today" he said softly. Katie sighed but nodded none the less.

"I'm fine, Melone and I just got to talking earlier and I was just thinking. Kind of freaked out a little bit, but we got Molly to the hospital in time so she will be fine. She'll live, but the emotional trauma will be a lot to handle. I hope she has a strong family to help her" Katie said. Dave nodded and kissed the top of her head. He had thought about her throughout the case. Molly looked just like Katie and living in the same town had Dave worried. He knew she carried that knife and could take care of herself, but he still worried. She was pregnant and whether she was right or not, all the stress on her body couldn't be good for the baby.

"Why don't we take a vacation? We both have the time and you need to relax, to stop stressing. It's not good for the baby and we don't want anything to happen to it now do we?" he asked. Katie leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed as he rubbed soothing circles on her stomach.

"Where would we go?" she asked quietly. She didn't want to go too far because Dave was right, with all the stress she had been through lately there might be complications.

"Anywhere you want to go babe" he whispered. Katie sighed and snuggled further into Dave's side, his warmth comforting to her tired, worn body.

"Let's go to Little Creek for awhile" she replied. Dave kissed her gently and nodded. He was willing to jump through hoops for her if he had to. Luckily she didn't ask for much or anything big and extravagant. Hell their wedding was small and cozy. The 5 bedroom house Dave bought had become a fight because Katie didn't think they needed that much room. She had eventually given in, seeing it was in a nice safe location and Dave had already bought it.

"Little Creek it is" he responded. The two stayed cuddling, thinking about the case for awhile. Neither one wanted to move, but the need for sleep won out.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Number Six: Her bravery.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so there we have it. My favorite episode of CM! Woot! Now I'm a dork since I only like it cause it's in my home town, we can look that over and smile at the lovely chapter I just wrote! *sees blank stares* *clears throat* I'm just going to go… over… there to do… something… else… Thanks for reading though! PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. 3rd Life

AN: Alright so this one is fun. Not! Jerk didn't tell them about witness protection… shame shame! Anyway, so here we will be having Dave and Katie meeting with his editor and having dinner. Well Dave will be in a crap mood because he will be worried about the baby ending up like those girls. Maybe a dream at the end. And bear with me, but Katie will be in labor in Lo-Fi so I'm speeding up the timeframe here. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Katie and the baby.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Katie smoothed the black dress down over her 4 month big baby bump. The dress was a knee length blue scoop neck that made her actually look beautiful. She had been doubting her looks and Dave knew. He had been trying to assure her that she was even more beautiful when she was carrying his child.

"He is such a liar" Katie mumbled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Doug, Dave's editor was going to see how big she was and knock some sense into Dave.

"I am not a liar. You are gorgeous, now help me with my tie please" he said, walking into the room from the bathroom, dressed in his suit, his tie hanging around his neck. Katie smiled and straightened it out, working to tie it around his neck. "Be careful or I'll start to think you don't like me" he said with a wink. Katie smirked and pulled his tie a little too tightly, causing his eyes to bug slightly.

"Not at all babe" she said patting his cheek gently before turning and walking towards where she left her shoes. Dave loosened his tie slightly and narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Right, you're just after my life insurance policy, aren't you? I can see right through you" he teased. Katie leaned down and frowned as she was having more difficulty.

"Trust me, if I was just after your life insurance, I wouldn't be having problems" Katie said, glaring at the baby bump again. Dave chuckled and moved to help Katie put her shoes on.

"Now now, no glaring at the innocent child in your stomach" he teased. When he looked up, he froze. Tears were coursing down Katie's cheeks and he had no idea why. "Babe what's wrong? Is it the baby? Is there something wrong with the baby?" he asked, slightly panicking.

"No, it's just" she paused, "I'm a horrible mother I mean, I'm glaring at the innocent baby. It hasn't even done anything and I'm taking my anger out on it" she cried. Dave wanted to laugh, but he knew that wouldn't help the situation.

"Oh babe, you aren't a horrible mother. Our child, our beautiful wonderful child, is growing and living in your stomach. You are an amazing mother babe" he said softly. Katie sniffled and looked at him questioningly. "You are taking care of that baby, it's just making life a little difficult right now" he said. Katie nodded.

"It's only going to get worse" she said. The tears were slowing down and Dave smiled at her softly.

"That's because our baby is going to be getting bigger, but you won't get any less beautiful" he vowed gently. Katie sniffed and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry" she muttered. Dave smiled and stood up, pulling her gently into his arms.

"Nothing to be sorry about" assured her. Katie nodded and wrapped her arms around Dave, holding on to him gently. Dave held on and rocked her gently. "I love you" he whispered. Katie pulled back and kissed him gently.

"I love you too, but now that my meltdown is over, we are going to be late!" she said pulling away, rushing around to get things ready. Dave's chuckles could be heard even over Katie's cussing at him. It was his book after all.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

A beautiful teenage girl with brown eyes and dark mahogany hair smiled at him. He smiled back, but the girl's beautiful smile suddenly faded and her eyes begged him for help.

"Daddy help me! Daddy!" she cried out. Dave stumbled forward, not gaining any ground. "Daddy" she screamed harder. She was looking around frantically, trying to get away from an unknown force. He couldn't help her. He couldn't help the girl. Then it hit him. She was calling to him. She was calling him daddy. "DADDY!"

"I'm coming princess!" he yelled, fighting to get to her. He had to get to his daughter. He had to save her from whatever was trying to hurt her. It was killing him that he couldn't get there. It was killing him to see the panic, the fear, in her eyes.

Dave jerked up in the bed, sweat pouring down his face and Katie looking at him worriedly. She ran her hand over his face.

"Dave?" she asked gently. Dave looked at her and pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her hair. "Talk to me" she demanded gently. Dave kissed her and held her as he cried. He was scared. What if they had a girl and he couldn't protect her? What if he couldn't protect either of them? Katie heard his breathing hitch and she pinched him lightly to bring his attention back to her. "Talk" she demanded again.

"The dream, more like a nightmare I guess, I was smiling at this teenage girl. Brown eyes, dark hair and she was so beautiful. Suddenly she was calling out for her father to help her. Well I realized she was calling out to me. She was so scared and terrified and she wanted her daddy. She wanted me to rescue her. I couldn't get to her. I couldn't help her and she needed me. What if we have a little girl and I can't be the father, the husband, you girls need me to be?" he asked. Katie sighed and held him close.

"You are the person we need you to be, boy or girl in my stomach. We love you and I know and the baby will learn that we come first. You would do anything as long as we were safe. That's never going to change" she said. Dave kissed her and sighed. She was right, but it still didn't mean that the dream hadn't scared him. "It was a dream and we are right here" she said, placing one hand on their child. Dave smiled lightly at her. He laid back down and pulled her in his arms, holding on tightly.

"Good, I'm glad" he said softly. Katie laid her head on his chest and sighed.

"Always" she replied. Dave kissed her head and laid listening to Katie's breathing evened out. He sighed and closed his eyes, his life and world safely in his arms for the night.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Number Seven: She always knew the right things to say.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so that didn't go as planned *pauses* well it never does sooo… Anyway, next I think they might go to Little Creek. So fun fun! Thanks for reading now please review!


	8. Limelight

AN: Alright so here we have Limelight. I hate the Agent in this episode. I mean really. Dave was trying to help her and she just… GRRRR… *clears throat* Anyway… so this is going to be Dave feeling guilty and maybe a little happiness for the couple! Just so you know Katie's about 3 months along here. It is going to play out perfectly for what I have planned! *sees angry glares from family* Yeah, they already know and aren't happy. So… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Katie and the baby!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Katie smiled as she sat on the porch of the house. Dave had insisted they get a porch swing so they could spend time outdoors. They rarely used the thing, but it was a gorgeous day out and the smells from dinner were making her nauseous. Even her coffee this morning was making her sick. She hated it, but it had kept her from drinking it. God knows both the kids parents ran on coffee so the poor baby probably pumped coffee not blood. Katie's smiled widened as she set her hand over her stomach. Last ultrasound they were able to hear its heartbeat. Even Dave had tears in his eyes as he listened. Speak of the devil, the black SUV containing Dave and Hotch pulled up to the house. Hotch smiled at her as Dave glared at the ground and walked past them straight into the house. Katie stared after him, hurt and worried.

"He'll be fine, just give him some time" Aaron said as he sat down next to Katie. Katie nodded and looked at the house for a few more moments before turning back to Aaron.

"How are you doing? We haven't really talked in awhile" she said. Aaron chuckled and looked down. He gave Katie a tight smile and took a deep breath.

"Haley wants me to sign the papers right now without reading over them. I'm a lawyer so I should know better than to just do it, but I…" he paused. "I can't do that to Jack. He doesn't deserve this, any of this" he whispered. Katie nodded.

"I know hun, I do and I've tried to tell Haley that, but she just won't listen. She wants everything, but she just can't have it" Katie said. Hotch nodded. Katie rubbed his back hoping just having someone to talk to would be enough to help him make the right decision. He stood up and kissed the top of her head before heading inside.

"You coming?" he asked holding open the door. Katie shook her head.

"I actually have an errand to run, I'll be home shortly" she said standing up and fishing her keys out of her pocket. Aaron nodded.

"Be careful, I'll talk to him while you're gone too" he responded. Katie smiled her thanks and headed out to the car. She put it in reverse and watched Aaron watch her back out. He smiled at her once more before closing the door. Katie smiled. Yes, she was doing the right thing.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Katie knocked on the door. It had been a little bit of a drive, but this was so going to be worth it. She called the boys and told them she was at the mall and to fix themselves dinner because she was going to be awhile. The door opened and the petite blonde stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Katie smirked.

"Hello Haley, I see your fuck of the day hasn't arrived yet, so I'll be your entertainment for awhile. What time does he get here?" Katie asked as she pushed past Haley into the house. Haley frowned, but shut the door and joined Katie in the living room. "Where's Jack?"

"He's at a friend's house for awhile" Haley answered defensively.

"Right, he can't be here while you're screwing some guy. Tell me, is it still his soccer coach?" Katie asked her head cocked. Haley looked down. Katie didn't need to be a trained profiler to know she had hit it on the head.

"What do you want Katie?"

"For you to give Jack to Aaron. You are an incompetent mother Haley" Katie said. Haley glanced at Katie's growing stomach.

"Like you have the right to talk" Haley snorted. "I bet you're screwing them both. Do you even know who the father is?" Haley asked. Katie charged Haley and pinned her against the wall, her forearm pressing against Haley's neck.

"Don't you ever talk trash about me or Aaron again. He's torn about what to do, about where he could have been a better person to not make you cheat on him, but honestly? You are the one who needs to change, not him. Give Aaron Jack or take it to court and listen to me tell a judge about what a horrible mother you are. Either way, you won't get custody of Jack, your choice Haley. Which will it be?" Haley pushed Katie off of her and watched as Katie stood glaring, her arms across her throat.

"You can pick him up next door and then get his stuff" she said through narrowed eyes. Katie nodded and headed to the house in the direction Haley pointed. She knocked on the door and an elderly woman answered. Katie smiled politely.

"Hi, I'm Katie Rossi and I'm here to pick up…" she paused as the little man ran around the corner.

"Katie and baby!" Jack's little voice squealed. The woman stepped aside and watched Jack run to Katie.

"Jack Jack" Katie said excitedly. "You want to come live with me, the baby, Daddy, and Dave?" she asked. Jack's little head bounced excitedly. "Alright, let's go get some of your stuff" she said. "Say goodbye." Jack's hand waved as Katie grabbed his other hand and led him back to his house. She followed him up to his room, not seeing Haley, helping him throw some clothes in his bag. He grabbed his stuffed monkey and grabbed her hand. Haley stood in the kitchen, a glass of wine in her hand. Katie could see the second glass sitting on the counter.

"Bye mommy!" Jack said brightly. Haley said nothing. Jack's face fell and Katie gently nudged him towards the door.

"I'll be right there" Katie said. Jack nodded and trudged outside while Katie turned a glare on Haley. "You couldn't even say goodbye to him? You didn't put up much of a fight, you really didn't want him did you? You just wanted to hurt Aaron" Katie accused. Haley looked down and Katie scoffed. "Have the papers drawn up and bring them by the end of the week, or I'll have one of Dave's very expensive lawyers that we keep on retainer to do it for you. Got it?" Haley nodded. Katie nodded and headed out the door to see Jack had already climbed in his car seat. Katie buckled him in and threw his bag in beside him before jumping in the front seat and driving off, not looking back even as the car that passed them pulled into the driveway.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Katie picked up her cell phone and dialed the house number once they got close.

"I'm sorry I ignored you when we got home, I just…." Katie cut him off.

"Have Hotch meet us outside" she said. Dave paused.

"Us?"

"You'll see" she replied before hanging up. She looked in the rear view mirror to see Jack perk up at the mention of his father, his family. "You ready buddy?" Katie asked as she pulled into the driveway. Jack nodded eagerly and waited until the car was off to unbuckle himself. He waited for Katie to open the door, where he jumped out and spotted Aaron. Jack took off.

"Daddy" Jack yelled, running into the man's arms. Aaron swooped him up and held him close as Katie came up with Jack's monkey and suitcase. Dave came up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. Katie shook her head. It didn't matter anymore. Jack was home.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Number Eight: Her selflessness.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well I think that's my longest chapter so far! So it took on a life of its own and it was totally not where I was going with this, but that's ok. I think it worked and balanced out Lo-Fi… or it will… once I post it! *grins* Thanks for reading now please review!


	9. Damaged

AN: Alright so now we are at Damaged. Honestly I'm flying by the seat of my pants in this one. The whole episode revolves around Dave so I should have a boat load of stuff right? Wrong. I have nothing, so I'll just write as it comes to me. Hope it makes sense in the end. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Katie and the baby!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dave woke up in a cold sweat, the voices of the children screaming and Katie calling to him to come back to her, to relax and breathe. Dave had been having a lot of nightmares lately and it was killing Katie that she couldn't help him. She knew that the anniversary was coming up, but she just didn't know how to help him.

"Dave?" Katie asked gently as his breathing slowed down. Dave ran his hand over his face once again and looked at Katie. Her worried looks caused him to smile to reassure her. Katie smiled slightly and scooted closer to him. "Talk to me" she whispered.

"I just keep hearing their screams" he said. Katie nodded and laid her head against his shoulder. "I need to go see if I can find this guy. If anything new has come up" he said. Katie nodded and watched as he stood up and threw some clothes in a go-bag. Katie pulled her laptop on her lap as best she could with the baby and opened it up, booting it on. "Go back to sleep babe, I've got it" he said. Katie smiled and shook her head.

"I'll stay up so baby and I can…" Katie paused midsentence. She shook her head, thinking she had made the feeling up. It was weird. She brought up an internet page and brought up commercial flights. She knew he would need some way to get to Indianapolis. She knew he didn't plan on telling the team. "The baby and I want to spend time with you before you go" she finally finished. Dave looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Katie shook her head as the weird feeling came back. What the hell was that?

"Nothing, I just think the baby isn't agreeing with dinner" she said with a small smile. Dave gave her a look that said he clearly didn't believe her, but let it go. She would tell him in time.

"Well thank you" he said, climbing in next to her to help her pick a flight. "Get the one at 10. I need to stop somewhere and pick some things up" he said. Katie looked at him. He had all of his notes typed up and in his office down the hall. What more could he possibly need?

"Alright, when are you leaving?" she asked. Dave looked over her shoulder at the clock.

"Probably now" he said. Katie nodded and leaned over to kiss Dave softly. Dave smiled as they pulled apart.

"I love you. I'll be back soon" he said. Katie returned the smile.

"We love you too. Be safe" she whispered. Dave kissed her once more before closing her laptop and scooting out of bed. He grabbed his bag and smiled as Katie curled up on his side of the bed to sleep more. He closed the door gently and headed down to his office. He needed those notes.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"We caught him" Dave's voice chirped as Katie picked up the phone. She smiled as she heard the pure uninterrupted joy and elation in his voice. "It took 20 years, but we got him."

"That's great, although Garcia called me. Didn't we have the conversation about you being nice and not turning into Gideon before?" she said. Dave sighed. "It was your first case back was it not? And you had the audacity to be an ass to Garcia and the others when they were only trying to help? Dammit Dave!"

"Babe, listen to me. I had nothing new, no leads, squat. I didn't need to waste their time with something that was leading to nothing" he tried to soothe. Katie bit the inside of her cheek. I t did kind of make sense, but it still didn't give him the right to cuss and yell at Penelope!

"I get that Dave, but you could have been nicer to Garcia. I think you owe her a big apology" Katie said. She frowned as the weird feeling came again. What was going on with the baby? She had originally thought it was something she ate, but the feeling wouldn't last long, a few seconds at most.

"I will get her flowers. Or an ipod" he said. Katie smiled.

"Good idea. Now, when will you be home?" she asked pulling up Google. Her brain was registering what the feeling could possibly be, but she wanted to be sure before she told Dave.

"About an hour, I just got off the plane" he responded. Katie smiled as she read over the information.

"That's good because when you get home I have a surprise for you" she said. Dave chuckled.

"A surprise huh? Wanna give me a hint?" he asked, his mind on over drive. Katie chuckled as she heard the excitement and lust in his voice.

"It's not what you think it is" she said teasingly. Dave pouted. She was evil.

"What is it then?" he asked. His curiosity was killing him. Katie smiled.

"Haven't you ever heard curiosity killed the cat? You'll just have to wait and find out" she said cheekily.

"You, my lovely wife, are mean" he said. Katie grinned.

"I know!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Katie smiled as she heard Dave walk up the stairs. This was it.

"Come on baby. Daddy's home" she whispered. Dave opened the door and dropped his go-bag, toeing his shoes off as he looked at Katie. She was smiled like the cat that ate the canary. "Come here" she instructed. Dave walked over and climbed onto his side of the bed, pulling Katie into his arms. She grabbed one of his hands and set it on the baby.

"What are…" Dave trailed off as the feeling came back.

"It's moving" Katie whispered as they held their hands over the baby. Dave froze in awe. Their baby was moving. Their baby was growing. His stunned face turned into the biggest grin Katie had ever seen him wear.

"This day couldn't get any better" he whispered. Katie looked at him and saw the tears in his eyes. The tears of love and adoration for both her and their baby.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Number Nine: She could always make him smile even on his worst days.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: There we go. Dave got his man, the kids are talking to him, and his baby moved! Some love for Dave since he was having such a hard time! Next up is A Higher Power. Thanks for reading now please review!


	10. A Higher Power

AN: Alright this one is A Higher Power. Not exactly sure what I'm going to be doing here, but *pauses* Oh wait maybe I do. *pauses* Yeah ok I do, now you all need to be afraid. It's not safe when I know what I'm doing! Just ask anyone who knows me! *sees lots of head nods* Yeah so, be afraid! Anyway… on to the story! Let me tell you, this might be super sweet. Don't know! Lol! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Katie and the baby!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Katie sighed as she shifted in her seat. Jack looked up at her from his position on the floor with his toys to look at Katie as she moved, yet again.

"What wrong?" his little kid voice asked. Katie looked down at him and smiled.

"Just worried about your daddy and Dave" she replied. In reality it was the case they were working on. Dave had needed to ask her a professional question and had to tell her about the crimes. The case hit a little close to home for her. Ever since he had called, Katie had been uncomfortable and nauseous, but this time it wasn't from the baby. The images from an earlier life plagued her and as hard as she tried, they just wouldn't go away.

"Don't worry. They superheroes" Jack said. Katie smiled down at the little boy in front of her.

"I know baby. You almost ready to go?" she asked looking down at her watch. Jack nodded and started putting his toys into the small bag they brought. "We can stop at home real fast and get a snack, and then you're going to come to the doctor's office with me, right?" Jack's little head nodded. Katie smiled and pulled out her cell phone. She needed to call Dave and find out if she was supposed to find out or not.

"Rossi" his gruff voice answered. Katie sighed. She could tell when cases affected him or got to him, whether he showed an outward emotion to the team or not, just by the sound of his voice when she called.

"Hey, Jack and I are getting ready to head to the doctors soon. Did you want me to find out or wait for you?" she asked as Jack jumped in his car seat. Katie tucked the phone between her ear and shoulder as she strapped him in and moved around to the driver's seat. She buckled up and turned the car on, waiting for Dave's response.

"Go ahead and find out. I'm sorry I can't be there" he said. Katie smiled as she wound her way through the streets back towards the house. They had a few minutes to get Jack a snack before they had to leave.

"I know babe, but at least I have Jack Jack to keep me company" she said. Jack smiled widely as he listened to the kids music Katie had found for him. Dave chuckled.

"I'm being replaced by a two year old" Dave pouted. Katie laughed and nodded, even though he couldn't see her.

"Maybe next time" she said cheekily. Dave paused. Was there going to be a next time? He certainly hoped so.

"Next time" he said with a large smile. Katie's smile widened as she realized that he was imagining a next time. She pulled in front of the house and helped Jack out, following behind him slowly.

"I've got to get Jack Jack a snack then we are off. I'll call you afterwards" she said, unlocking the house and watching as Jack ran inside towards the kitchen.

"Alright babe. I love you" he whispered. He had needed to talk to her to calm himself down. How could this woman not want to cherish the only child she had left? It didn't matter, he wasn't in her position and hopefully never would be.

"I love you too" she whispered. The call ended and Katie slid the phone in her pocket as Jack sat at the table eating a poptart. Katie smiled and grabbed him a juice box and herself a bottle of water. She put the straw in the box and handed it to Jack, watching as the small boy took a sip. "You almost ready to go?" she asked. Jack nodded and finished up the rest of his poptart and juice box. Katie smiled as he threw them away before coming to stand in front of her.

"Ready" he said. Katie smiled and grabbed her water bottle, putting it in her purse and grabbing Jack's hand. She ushered him out the door, locking it behind her and into the car. It was time.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Mrs. Rossi?" a nurse called out. Katie stood and grabbed Jack's hand, both following the nurse back to triage. "Any relation to David Rossi?" she asked like a gossiping schoolgirl. Katie rolled her eyes and smiled politely.

"He's my husband" she said sweetly. The nurse giggled some. "My loyal, FAITHFUL husband" she added. The nurse's cheeks reddened and she quietly went about her business measuring the baby and taking Katie's blood pressure. Katie almost wished she had been the nurse to put the thermometer in her mouth, just so she could "accidentally" bite her finger.

"If you'll follow me, I'll get you set up in room. The doctor will be with you shortly" she said as Katie helped Jack into the chair. Katie smiled as the little boy bounced, eager to see the baby. A knock on the door brought Katie's attention to her doctor.

"Well hello there!" she said. Jack smiled widely.

"See baby?" he asked. The doctor and Katie smiled at him. Katie ran her hand over his head.

"Yes Jack Jack, we are going to see the baby" she said. The doctor pulled out the equipment and Katie laid down, lifting her shirt so the doctor could put the gel on.

"Now, it's about the time where, if the baby is laying right, I can tell you the gender. Would you like to know or wait?" she asked, spreading the gel out. Katie shuddered at the chilly gel and watched as Jack sat on his knees so he could see. Katie held her arm out to catch him if he fell.

"We would like to know" Katie said. The doctor pointed to the screen for Jack's benefit.

"There is your baby girl" the doctor said. Katie smiled. Jack scrunched up his nose.

"Girls gross" he said with a finality only a child could have. Katie laughed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"This is SSA Rossi, I can't come to the phone right now, but..." Katie hung up the phone and sent him a text message.

It's a girl. –Katie

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Number Ten: It only takes her voice to calm him down.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Woot! Alright so there we have it a next time and a little girl. *grins* I kinda like doing this. I'm pretty proud of this story, minus the fact that I occasionally forget the reasons! My B! Anyway, next up is Elephant's Memory. I think it might be time for baby names *grins* Let me know what you thought please!


	11. Elephant's Memory

AN: Alright so I think it's time for some fluffy daddy/baby talk, baby names, and possibly baby shopping! *pauses* Please have toothbrush ready and dentist on call ready to help get the fluffy goodness out of your teeth after reading. Thank you- Management. *grins* I'm so going to break the fluff-o-meter! Always good! Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own the fluffy goodness of Katie and baby girl Rossi!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Adrianna."

"Reagan." Katie cocked an eyebrow.

"You want to name our daughter Reagan Rossi?" Dave shrugged.

"Hey it's better than some of the things you came up with. I mean, Lavender Rossi, really?" Katie sighed and crossed the name off of her list.

"Fine no Lavender. How about Alexandria?" Dave shook his head.

"Nah, I think she needs a unique name" he said. Katie gave him a weird look.

"And you didn't like Lavender?" Dave groaned and picked up the book that was in front of him.

"No I mean something like Reagan" he said. Katie smirked.

"You're really stuck on Reagan aren't you?" Dave nodded. "We'll see" Katie sighed. Dave stretched out and put his head on Katie's lap and turned to the baby.

"Hi Reagan…."

"I haven't decided yet!"

"This is daddy. I love you baby girl, but no boyfriends. I don't want you to go on a killing rampage with him, or get pregnant. Not that I would love you any less, but daddy never wants to get a phone call that you are in jail and you need bail money. If you need help with that stuff, call your mommy, she'll get Uncle Aaron to bail you out and be your lawyer. If your pregnant, well, you will be at least 45 before you can even think about sex. 50 before that happens! By then I will be dead and gone, probably rolling in my grave, but at least then you won't get hurt with immature guys." Katie glared at him and stood, watching his head fall to the floor with a thud.

"I'm sorry, my dad gave me the same warning. It didn't work so well now did it? I'm not 50" Katie spat at him. Dave froze. Why was this such a big deal? He didn't expect the baby to actually listen, but it was a father's responsibility to tell their daughter those kinds of things. "Maybe if I had listened I wouldn't be in this situation" Katie yelled. She stomped upstairs to their bedroom, slamming the door closed behind her. What the hell?

"You in twouble" Jack called out from around the corner. Aaron was doubled over in laughter.

"You might want to go after her" he said between gasps for air. Dave shot him a 'You think?' look and stood up, rubbing his head. He glared at the floor stomping his feet. Jack laughed loudly. "Go Dave! Show that floor who's boss!" Aaron laughed. Dave glared at him and headed up the stairs.

"I thought you were my best friend" Dave grumbled. Aaron sat on the couch, the laughter causing his ribs to hurt. Oh man, this was just too good!

Dave took a deep breath and opened the door to see Katie curled up on the large bed in their room crying. Dave walked over to his dresser and opened it up, digging through the drawer until he found the velvet box. He headed over to the bed and climbed in next to her, laying the box between them.

"What's that?" she asked eyeing it. Dave chuckled.

"Well it's a surprise. When I read that we were having a little girl I was so excited. I told everyone who would listen. Well the case was over, but the plane couldn't leave so I drug Aaron over to the closest mall and found this" he said pushing the box toward her. Katie wiped away her tears as she sat up and picked up the box. She looked at Dave quizzically before opening it and gasping. Nestled inside was a small silver band with a diamond on it. On one side was inscribed Reagan and on the other was April, 2008. Katie smiled and placed it on her right hand. She smirked at Reagan.

"Is this why you were pushing so hard for Reagan?" she asked. Dave smiled and rolled over so they were sitting side by side.

"Yeah, I had heard you say you liked the name and I fell in love with it too, so I had that inscribed on there. If you don't want it to be Reagan, I can go get a new one made" he said. Katie smiled, tears of joy gathering in her eyes.

"I guess, since I have a ring and all, we can call her Reagan. Reagan Elizabeth Rossi" she said. Dave leaned forward and kissed her. Katie smiled as she rolled over so she laid on top of him. Dave could feel the baby kicking his stomach. "I'm sorry about earlier" she replied. Dave leaned up and captured her lips with his.

"It's alright babe. I'm sorry I started on boyfriends" he whispered. Katie propped herself up on her elbows, the bone poking into Dave's stomach.

"No it's my fault. I don't know what came over me, but it sucks" she said. Dave chuckled and kissed her once again. "Your daughter needs to stop playing with mommy's emotions. It's killing mommy" she said laughing. Dave chuckled, his hand finding Reagan's home for another 3 months or so.

"Alright baby, I'll let you date at 16 if you leave mommy's emotions alone" he said. Katie dropped her head to his shoulder laughing.

"That's not going to work!" she said in fits of laughter. Dave groaned and rolled Katie off of him as he hovered over her.

"What is it with everyone laughing at me tonight?" Katie reached up and pat his face consolingly.

"You just make it too easy for us" she said. Dave groaned once again and moved his body down Katie's so his face was level with the baby.

"You won't make fun of me will you Reagan? You love daddy don't you?" he asked the baby. He pressed his cheek gently against the bump that his daughter resided in. He felt her tiny feet kick through the stomach against his cheek.

"I love you too baby" he said kissing the bump gently before crawling his way back up Katie's body. He kissed her soundly on the lips. "I love you too mommy" he murmured against her lips. Katie smiled and kissed him once more.

"And I love you too daddy" she responded.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Number Eleven: She apologizes even when it isn't her fault.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so there we have it, a name. Reagan. Woot! I asked around so if you don't like it take it up with someone else! Lol! Just kidding! Thanks for reading now please review!


	12. In Heat

AN: Alright so we are to In Heat. I honestly don't know what to do besides Dave making a smartass comment and then proceeding to tell Katie JJ is with Will. Yeah so other than that, things are just going to roll on out. I hope. *looks around* Yeah we'll see how long this takes. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own the madness that's Katie and Reagan.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Please for the love of god, if you become gay, TELL ME!" Dave said as he entered the bedroom, dropping his go bag on the floor.

"Huh?" Katie grunted, her book perched in her lap, resting on Reagan.

"JJ and Will are together" he blurted out. Now Katie was really confused.

"What does being gay have to do with JJ and Will?" Katie paused. "Will is a guy right?" Dave nodded as he stripped his suit coat off and laid it over his dressed.

"Yeah, William LaMontagne Jr." Dave said, imitating a southern accent. Katie looked at him like he had grown four new heads.

"What the hell was that?" she asked. Dave chuckled.

"He's from New Orleans. A detective from the NOPD" he said. Katie's gaze dropped to the baby.

"Daddy's lost it completely" she mock whispered. Dave glared at her.

"Don't listen to her Reagan. She just thinks I'm nuts" Dave said, slipping his pajama pants on. Katie continued looking at her baby.

"Never mind baby, daddy didn't have anything else to lose" she said. Dave paused, frowning at her.

"You do realize I controlled the genes for her right? She can turn out just like me" he said. Katie flopped her head back with a groan. It bounced off the headboard and Dave stifled a laugh as Katie turned her glare to the piece of wood behind her.

"Stupid piece of…"

"Problems?" he said with a smirk. Katie turned with a sugary sweet smile.

"Of course not dear." Dave laughed and crawled in next to her, pulling her in his arms. "We need to get the nursery set up soon" she said, her head pillowed on his chest. Dave traced random patterns on her arm.

"You leave that to me. I'll get Hotch and Jack to help tomorrow" he said. Katie looked up with a scared look on her face. "Oh shush. I have taste" he defended himself. Katie snorted.

"I think Jack might have more taste then you" she said. Dave contorted his face to a look of mock horror. "Aw, I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" she asked in a baby voice. Dave narrowed his eyes and pouted.

"Yes, Reagan mommy is mean" he said, directing the line to their baby. Katie rolled her eyes and pinched his stomach. He rolled away from her fingers causing Katie to laugh and follow him. They rolled around the bed, tickling each other and having a good time, their worries far behind them.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Alright men, this gets done today, before Katie gets home from shopping for the baby. Jack, Reid, Will, your job is to help me paint. Hotch, Morgan, build the furniture" Dave instructed pacing in front of the others. Jack was following him and he hadn't noticed. The others were trying not to laugh as Jack followed Dave like a baby duck. "Break!" he said stopping suddenly, causing Jack to run into him.

"Oops" he giggled, running and hiding behind Hotch's legs. Dave narrowed his eyes.

"I will get you back Jackie boy" he warned. Jack giggled and buried his face in Hotch's pant leg. Hotch set his hand on Jack's head, chuckling slightly. Today was going to be hectic.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Katie sighed as she walked through the store with JJ. Emily was stuck with her mother doing god knows what and Garcia was out with some guy. When Morgan heard that he had gone ape shit, but threatening to take him shopping calmed him down quickly. He had to get on the ball and ask her out before someone snapped her up.

"What about this one?" JJ asked holding up a bright pink blanket. Katie looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you nuts? This is my kid JJ, it may be a girl, but Reagan's room will not be pink!" She paused and dropped her head. "I hope to god Dave knows that too" she muttered. JJ laughed and pushed the cart further down the aisle. Katie followed along slowly, taking in all the colors and patterns. "This room better be purple or they are repainting it" Katie mumbled as she pointed to a purple princess set. JJ smiled and picked it up, setting it in the cart.

"I'm sure it will be. Do you want me to call just to make sure?" she asked. Katie thought, but shook her head, sitting in a rocking chair. JJ stood in front of her. "What's wrong?" she asked, noticing Katie's sullen mood.

"What if," she paused trying to come up with a way to phrase it, "what if I'm a bad mom?" she asked, looking up into JJ's pale blue eyes. JJ's expression softened and she knelt down so she was eye level with the other woman.

"Why would you think that?" she asked. Katie smiled sadly.

"I'm just, I don't know if I'm ready for a baby. I mean I want Reagan more than anything in the world, but I'm almost seven months along and we're just now going shopping. What if she had come early? What if I didn't have everything ready? What if I still don't have everything ready when she does come?" JJ smiled at her softly.

"I think that makes you a wonderful mother" she said. Katie gave her a funny look.

"If I'm not ready for her I'm a good mom? Explain please" she said. JJ chuckled and shook her head.

"No I meant the fact that you're worrying about these kinds of things. I know you and Dave will be ready and prepared when this little one wants to make her entrance into the world, but it's part of being a mother to worry about those things" she explained. Katie looked down at the baby and smiled. Her smile slid off her face when she realized something else.

"What if Dave isn't here when Reagan's born?" she asked. JJ smiled slightly.

"I'm sure we will get him here if we are on a case before you are ready to start pushing. Now, let's finish shopping so we can go see what we left the men to do" JJ said with a smile. Katie smiled and stood up, with help from JJ.

"Thanks Jayje" she whispered. JJ pulled her into a hug.

"Anytime."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Keep your eyes closed ladies!" Dave called out as he and Will led the two girls into the newly painted room. "Alright, now you can open them" he said as they stopped in the middle of the room. The top half of the room was white like the chair railing. The bottom half was a light purple. There were sheer purple curtains on the window. 'Reagan' was spelled out in purple letters above the white crib against one wall. A white rocking chair with a purple pad sat in the corner and the white changing table/dresser combo was along the opposite wall of the crib. Tears sprung to Katie's eyes as JJ smiled.

"No pink" JJ teased. Katie turned to Dave and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you" she whispered. Dave pulled his girls closer before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Anything for my girls" he said.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Number Twelve: Her sense of humor.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so describing things is not my strong suit, but I hope it made sense! I loved the humor in the first part. I can honestly tell you, I have no idea what I'm doing next chapter, but it will be fun indeed. Oh wait I may have part of the story! Ok, so this will be fun! YAY! Alright, thanks for reading now please review!


	13. The Crossing

AN: Alright so here we have some news from JJ. Now it's Katie's turn to be there for JJ. This is going to be a lot of fun! Not. Anyway so Dave dealing with the abused wife who ends up killing her husband so he's got a favor to ask of Katie. Oh boy! On to the chapter! PS- Everyone say thank you to Crys for giving me the reason for this chapter! THANKS CRYS!

Disclaimer: I own… Katie and Reagan.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Rossi" Katie said as she picked up the house phone, frowning. Whoever called better have a good reason to interrupt her quality time with her favorite TV show and double fudge brownie ice cream. And hot sauce. Lots of hot sauce on her ice cream.

"I'm pregnant" the voice said. Katie pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the number.

"JJ?" she questioned, bringing the phone back up to her ear.

"I'm pregnant. How can I be pregnant?" she asked. Katie snorted.

"Well I knew you grew up in a small town, but surely they gave you the special hug with a not wet noodle talk" Katie said. Now it was JJ's turn to be confused.

"What?" she asked. Katie chuckled. No one ever got that.

"Sex JJ, they had to have taught you about sex, you know put his…."

"I get it!" she said, interrupting Katie. She pouted.

"You're no fun" she said. JJ laughed. Just talking to Katie made her feel better. Katie stuck the phone between her shoulder and ear and picked up her ice cream, sticking a large glob of chocolaty spice into her mouth. She almost moaned at the taste. This baby really needed to be born.

"We used protection. I was on the pill. What happened?" she asked. Katie chuckled.

"Surely they taught you if you don't want to get preggo with an eggo then abstinence was the best way to go. Not all forms of birth control are 100% effective. I think most boxes say like 99.9% which is odd, did they just have to say that for…."

"KATIE!" JJ yelled. Katie swallowed the spoonful of her ice cream concoction and frowned.

"Honestly JJ I don't see the big deal. You and your southern hottie are happy, or so I thought" she said. JJ sighed and Katie could almost picture her running her hand through her hair as she sat at her desk.

"But will he want to be a part of the baby's life? Will he want him or her? What if he doesn't want to be tied down? What if… oh god I can't be pregnant" she said, her voice bordering on the verge of hysterics. Katie wanted to laugh. Dear lords this girl was insane.

"JJ relax, you won't know until you tell him, which assuming by the panic attack you are having, you haven't" Katie said.

"When did you become the voice of reason?" JJ asked chuckling. Katie ate some more ice cream.

"When you interrupted ice cream time without Dave to steal it" Katie said seriously. JJ looked at her desk and bit her lip to keep from laughing. Katie was completely serious. It was funny to her though. JJ closed her eyes and groaned. "Are you having sex over there?" Katie asked. JJ's eyes opened up and she bust out laughing.

"No! My gods I was just thinking we were both going to be pregnant together at least for a few months" she said through fits of laughter. Katie sighed.

"Oh this is going to be a friggin blast" she said chuckling. JJ nodded, forgetting momentarily that Katie couldn't see her.

"Yeah, I almost feel bad for the guys" JJ said laughing. Katie looked around.

"Yeah, well poor Hotch has lived here since the beginning. I feel bad for him" Katie said. JJ raised an eyebrow.

"Not Dave?"

"Nope, the first week Jack was here, the kid learned that my emotions were haywire and not to mess with me. If the two almost three year old can do it, why can't my husband?" she asked. JJ grinned.

"Because he's Dave." Katie laughed as Hotch and Dave came trudging through the door.

"Speak of the Devil. Go call Will, I need to talk to the men of the house" Katie said. JJ sighed.

"Ok, see ya" she said hanging up the phone. Katie grinned and set the handset back before spooning another mouthful of ice cream into her mouth. Hotch smiled and Dave stared at the floor, trying to think of how he wanted to word what he had to say to her. Katie turned to Hotch first.

"I tucked Jack in about an hour ago. I'm sure he's up there playing" Katie said with a smile. Hotch nodded to her once and headed up the stairs to his son's room. Katie turned to Dave and saw the broken look on his face as he looked back at her. She held out the ice cream container.

"No thanks. What is that, hot sauce?" he asked, his nose scrunching up at the smell. Katie nodded and pulled her ice cream back, shoveling another mouthful in before giving Dave her undivided attention. Something was obviously bothering him.

"What's up?" she asked setting the bowl down and sitting on the couch. Dave collapsed beside her.

"We went up to talk to the police and this attorney corners us, asks us to talk to this woman to find out what really happened and if she was abused" he explained. Katie nodded, her hand running over his tense shoulders. "We talked to her friend, her children, her." He shook his head still not believing anything.

"What happened?" she asked.

"They had mentally and emotionally abused her to the point where she can hardly function in real life. She was never allowed to go places without supervision because they thought she would go off. Even her kids did it. I just," he shook his head. "She had had enough and snapped. Grabbed the husband's gun and killed him, but she knew he would yell if he saw the mess since the police were coming so she cleaned it up, but not once did she not deny killing him." Katie's heart went out to her husband and the poor woman. That was just awful. "Can you promise me something?"

"Yes I won't use your hunting rifle and I will deny everything" she said, injecting humor into the conversation. Dave chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his side.

"Not what I had in mind, but ok" he said with a grin. "Can you promise me, we won't act like that? We won't abuse each other like that" he asked softly. Katie smiled and leaned her head upwards, pressing a kiss against his chin.

"I promise. I won't let you become an ass and I will reign in my controlling tendencies" she said. Dave chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Thank you" he whispered. Katie grinned.

"And for that, I think you should go get me my ice cream" Katie said pointing to the bowl across the room. Dave just groaned.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Number Thirteen: She can make him smile at any given time.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: I'm pretty sure that was a record in writing. And I think it turned out pretty good! Woot! Alright one more episode before Lo-Fi. I know everyone's excited to get there, especially me because well I like to see people's reactions to different things! So next up is Tabula Rosa and I'm not quite sure what I'm doing yet, but thanks for reading this now please review!


	14. Tabula Rasa

AN: Tabula Rasa. My favorite. NOT! Although Hotch in court was pretty friggin sweet! HA! Beat that Mr. Expensive lawyer guy! (Cassie: I know! That was fucking amazing and REALLY hott!) Alright so I don't exactly know what I'm doing here, but it will be awesome! *pauses* I hope. Oh oh oh! I think I have an idea, let's see how this works… ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own Katie and Reagan.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Katie sighed as she slid in the wooden bench of the courtroom, next to Reid. Hotch slid in next to her. Katie had insisted she come to watch the boys so she wasn't so bored. Dave had argued that if he really did remember, she could be in danger. Hotch had jumped in and said he and Reid would keep an eye on her. Dave had glared while Katie stuck her tongue out at him. He had muttered something about her maturity which caused her to laugh.

"Alright, now if he turns around, do not look him in the eye" Hotch whispered. Katie rolled her eyes. Dear lords were they all going to smoother her? Jeez, just because she was going to give birth soon, she didn't need constant babysitters. Now granted, Dave would argue that point with her, but she could hold her own. She was pregnant and would use that to her advantage if she had to.

"Yes sir" she grumbled. Hotch threw her an exasperated look before turning his attention to Reid.

"Why did you say she could come?" he asked. Katie glared and punched him, hard. Aaron smiled as he rubbed the sore area. That hurt, but he would never tell her that. She already had a big enough ego being married to Dave. Although, with him as her husband it was no wonder why she had such a large ego, she needed to be able to spar with him.

"You're an ass" she said. Reid bit a knuckle laughing quietly at the pair. Ever since Hotch had met Katie, the two had grown close. She was his little sister and he was her brother. Their relationship was easy and they teased each other relentlessly, but when the time and situation called for it, they could be loyal and protective towards each other. Just like with Haley.

"Ah, but you love me anyway, you gave me a roof over my head" he said. Katie rolled her eyes. She didn't need to inflate his ego. At times it could be just as big as Dave's. Katie smirked. That could have been taken so wrong if she had said it out loud.

"Maybe I did it for Jack. I do love that little guy" she said. Aaron pouted.

"And here I was thinking you loved me. Was I wrong with that assumption?" he asked. Katie pretended to roll the question around in her head, a smirk working its way onto her face. Aaron frowned. "Katie?"

"I guess, I mean you are my husband's best friend, so I have to like you" she replied. Aaron's comeback was cut off by the judge entering the courtroom. Aaron and Reid helped Katie stand, both watching Matloff to make sure his eyes were off of Katie. She could handle herself, but if something happened to her and Dave found out, they wouldn't be able to protect themselves. Katie rolled her eyes as she sat back down, eyes glaring daggers into the back of his head. She hoped he paid for what he did to those girls.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Hotch was sitting on the stand, waiting for the defense to start questioning. She was excited because this was going to be fun. The man, or jerk known as a lawyer, started attacking profiling. Katie gritted her teeth as Spencer looked at her like she was about ready to pop any second. This wasn't going as well as they had hoped.

"Isn't it true that in those instances, your profile was wrong?" Hotch said nothing, knowing that Serling was right in those cases. Their profile had been off. "The fact is, behavioral analysis is just intellectual guesswork. You probably couldn't tell me the color of my socks with any greater accuracy than a carnival psychic." Hotch smirked and leaned forward, making sure to talk directly to the microphone so everyone would hear him stomp on Serling's parade.

"Charcoal grey" he answered. Serling paused mid stride, before turning and smiling at Hotch.

"Well look at that, he got one right" he said lifting his pant leg to prove that he was indeed wearing grey socks.

"You match your socks to the color of the suit to appear taller, but you are also having financial difficulties because you have had the soles in your shoes replaced and wear lifts. Some people mistake that for frugality. Your watch is a knockoff because you pawned your Rolex to pay off your bookie. My guess? Your vice is horses. Your Blackberry buzzes every fifteen minutes which is the average post between races at Coloniel Downs" Hotch said, confidence oozing off of him.

"That's an interesting tale you weave Agent Hotchner, but I am one of the most successful attorneys. I took this case pro bono" Serling said.

"Every time you get results it affects your mood in court and you're not having a very good day because you pick horses the same way you practice law, by taking the long shot" Hotch said. He glanced over at Katie and Reid, smiling slightly as they grinned at him. "If I'm not mistaken the results from the fifth race should be coming in anytime now." Serling's phone buzzed on the table, causing the judge to huff. Hotch sat back and watched Katie clap silently and Reid look at Katie's belly as she bounced in her seat. 'For the love of god Reid, the baby won't just fall out' Hotch thought as he was dismissed from the stand. He wove his way around the tables and back to his seat next to Katie.

"You did it" she whispered in his ear. Hotch grinned and leaned back in his chair. He did do it, he just broke this case wide open and proved that profiling was reliable.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"You did what?" Dave yelled. Hotch groaned. They had to go help the police catch Matloff since they could get inside his head. "You took her with you to catch an unsub who killed women who looked like her at the place where he killed them?" Hotch sighed. It hadn't been his smartest move.

"Yes Dave, Reid and I bundled the girls into the car and took her with us to Blue Ridge Park where she was safely surrounded by police officers rather than leaving her at the courthouse alone. I can take care of her Dave" Hotch said. "Who else would I have to help me deal with your sorry ass?" he joked. Dave chuckled.

"Fair enough. Can I talk to her?" he asked.

"No can do. She fell asleep as soon as we got on the highway" Hotch said. Dave's facial features softened and he ran a hand over his face.

"Alright, I'll see you guys when you get back home" he said. Hotch chuckled.

"See you at home honey."

"Smartass" Dave grumbled. Hotch's chuckle sounded in his ear.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Number Fourteen: Her stubbornness.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so sorry this took so long to post! I was… well I was fighting inner demons and trying to stay afloat and so writing went on pause. But I'm back now (sad how just getting away from my dad sets me straight again) and am working on Mayhem… as soon as I finish telling you thanks for reading now please REVIEW!


	15. LoFi

AN: Here we have Lo-Fi. This episode and the next really suck. Trust me. Cassie will kill me. I already see this coming. Trust me I'm writing the next one before I post this one so I'm not completely maimed. Well, if you've hung on this long, I love you, it was nice knowing you and…. I'm sorry! *braces self for thrown objects* Hit me with your best shot!

Disclaimer: Oh this isn't going to end well!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Katie sat in the fire department. It was about time for her to go home, but the shooting pain in her back was keeping her from moving too much. She had a feeling she knew what the problem was, but she just couldn't admit to herself. She wanted it to stop. She wanted their daughter to stay in her body longer. Hell she would take the pains from Braxton Hicks contractions and weird cravings of chocolate ice cream and pickled and the constant mood swings and crying fits. She would deal with being as big as a whale if only so Dave could be with her. The contractions were still about an hour apart, so she wasn't worried. She would be ok, or so she hoped. Maybe she would have a nice warm bath when she got home to ease some of the stress on her back. She glared down at her stomach.

"Pretty soon I won't be able to do that will I?" she asked, her face softening as she realized she was going to be a mom soon. If only Dave wasn't in New York City and was there with her so she didn't freak out. Katie took a deep breath and pushed herself out of the chair and headed out of the room, heading towards her car.

"Katie" Melone called out, noting her faces of discomfort several times throughout the day. At least she had been taken off the duty log and was stuck to just her paperwork for now. Katie turned and pasted on a smile. She just wanted to head home and wait for Dave's call.

"What's up?" she asked. Melone stopped and searched her face, looking for pain or discomfort.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you were ok. I saw your face earlier today and it looked like you were in pain and I know the baby's due soon…" he trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Katie felt the tears prick at her eyes. He was so sweet to be worried, but…

"I'm fine. Honestly. Just slept funny last night, that's all" she lied. She didn't want everyone to freak out about her having the baby. Although, they were trained professionals, they shouldn't freak out, but she was just being cautious.

"Alright, if you're sure" he said wearily. Katie smiled at him to reiterate her point. She was fine and as long as she talked to Dave soon, she would remain fine. There wasn't really anything to worry about. Well beside the fact that labor was starting and Dave was in New York City on a case. Yeah, no worries there.

"I'm sure. I'll see you later" she said. Melone nodded and headed back inside the station. Katie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in and turned to get in her car, brushing loose strands of hair out of her eyes. She glanced at the clock. She had 40 minutes to get home before the next contraction hit. She could make it.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Katie sighed as she got inside the house. She had sat in her car the past five minutes to let the contraction pass. It was now every 45 minutes. She just wanted a warm bath for her back and to call Dave. She shed her clothes as she made her way to the tub in the downstairs bathroom. She put her favorite lavender bath salts in the tub and waited as it filled with warm water. She grabbed her cell phone and slid into the tub, sighing audibly at the warm sensation. She opened the phone and pressed speed dial one, Dave.

"Rossi" he said gruffly. Katie smiled.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked. Dave involuntarily smiled as he heard his pregnant wife's voice. There was just something soothing about Katie's silky voice and knowing she was carrying their daughter. Something about the combination of those two things could relax even the most cold hearted man.

"Not for you, I was just on my way to the police commissioner's office. Any reason you called first?" he asked. Katie grabbed the remote for the TV Dave had put in the bathroom. Katie thought it was uncalled for, but she did enjoy having it while she was having her baths. She flipped it to a New York news station and muted it. Across the bottom the ribbon read something about a bombing.

"No, well yes actually, but do you have a terrorist on your hands?" Katie asked knowing that one bomb wasn't going to get the BAU's attention. She heard Dave sigh and her heart went out to him.

"Possibly, we don't know for sure yet though" he responded. Katie nodded, forgetting momentarily that he couldn't see her.

"Ok, sorry to bug you" she said. Dave smiled.

"You never bug me babe. Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?" he asked. Katie took a deep breath, her eyes widening as something trickled down her legs. No, no, no this could NOT be happening. Not now! No! Dave was on a terrorist case in New York City baby. Daddy wasn't here!

"Dave, my water just broke" she said. The connection dropped and watched as the camera on the news swiveled to video the images of another explosion. One outside the NYPD office where the BAU was at. One of a black SUV. Katie let the cell slide into the tub, not noticing much. "Dave!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Number Fifteen: Her calmness in difficult situations.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Yeah see, I'm waiting for things to be thrown. Sorry, but it actually played out the way I wanted it too! Yay me! *sees angry stares* Well this is a rare occasion! *sees even angrier looks* Alright I'm going to go fix this in Mayhem…. REVIEW! PLEASE!


	16. Mayhem

AN: Well I have had Lo-Fi written out for about a week. So I know you are ready to kill me, I know a lot of my friends and family are! So, before I posted it, I promised I would write Mayhem and well, here I am! Woot! I almost wanted to post it without having this written so you guys would be in more suspense, but *clears throat* people know where I live and that wouldn't end well. So, here we go! Mayhem!

Disclaimer: I own the head that may or may not still be on my shoulders after Lo-Fi.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Dave!" Katie's strangled voice called out. She doubled over in pain. Oh gods. Dave was in New York, the baby was coming and Katie could barely move. She couldn't call Garcia because she was in New York with the others. Who could she call? She stood up, grabbing her stomach in pain. She could call 911 and the EMTs would be there shortly or she could drive herself and go it alone. She picked up the phone and tried Dave once more, the tears falling down her face. It went straight to voicemail. She stifled a sob as she picked up her keys and slipped out the door, fighting with the lock behind her. She gave up after the tenth time of missing the lock. "Dave" she whimpered as another contraction hit her. She was in so much pain, but she had to keep moving. She had to do it for Reagan. She slid behind the steering wheel as best as possible and reversed the car, driving as fast as she could to the FBI building. She didn't want to go to the hospital alone. Thank gods Jack was with Haley today. She parked in the unloading zone and saw a familiar face.

"ANDERSON!" she yelled. Puck turned and watched the tears course down her cheeks while she hunched over in pain. He didn't care about who he was talking to. He didn't care that it was Strauss and she was yelling at him about something. Katie needed him. He knew the team was away and he had wanted to be a part of the team and this was his way, doing random jobs, like being with Katie while she delivered the baby.

"Katie" he called out as he jogged over to her, Strauss watching him with pursed lips. Who did he think he was just leaving without being dismissed? She followed after him and watched as Anderson talked to Katie, the woman obviously in pain. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?" he asked worriedly. Strauss's eyes narrowed. Oh no, she wasn't supposed to be here.

"I'm in labor" she said through another contraction. Anderson ushered her into the passenger's seat, watching as her void eyes turned to look at him. "They showed a bomb on the news, please tell me it wasn't…" she trailed off not knowing if she could finish the sentence. Anderson looked at her sympathetically.

"I don't know hun, no one does" he replied. Katie nodded as he closed the door and ran around to the other side turning the engine over and driving away rapidly. Strauss watched them leave before heading back inside. She needed to find out who was in that bombing.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"One more push Mrs. Rossi" the doctor coached excitedly. Anderson looked like he was going to be sick. Never was he going to sleep with a girl again. Abstinence was the best form of birth control right?

"You said that last time!" she screamed. She turned to Anderson's whose eyes were glued firmly to Katie's face, his hand turning purple from lack of blood circulation. "Didn't she say that last time?" she growled. Anderson nodded afraid to open his mouth. For this, David Rossi owed him. "It's like squeezing a friggin watermelon out of a hole the size of a quarter!" Big time. David Rossi owed him the moon for this! Both had never been so happy to hear the baby's first cries.

"Oh thank you gods" Anderson said looking up to the ceiling. The doctor held out the scissors to him.

"Would you like to cut the cord daddy?" she asked. Anderson quickly shook his head.

"I'm not the dad, no" he said. Katie glared at him.

"Is there something wrong with me?" she asked. Anderson looked to the ceiling. The Fates really hated him didn't they?

"Not at all Mrs. Rossi, I'm just terrified of Agent Rossi ma'am" he replied. Katie smiled and laughed.

"He's a teddy bear" she teased. Anderson threw her an exasperated look. Maybe to her and their child, but him? Not at all!

"Sure." Katie laughed at the expression on Anderson's face. She sighed as she saw peeks of her baby. Her Reagan Rossi. She wanted nothing more than to hold her baby.

"We're going to wheel you back to your room while they finish testing her, then Reagan will be right there with you, mom" the doctor smiled. Katie shot her a thankful smile and leaned back on the bed, enjoying the ride. The only thing that could make it better was if Dave was beside her not Anderson.

"Thank you for being here Puck" she whispered once they were alone in her room. Anderson smiled at her.

"Anytime Katie" he responded. Katie smiled softly. Her eyes brightened as the door opened and Reagan was rolled in. The nurse set the baby in Katie's arms before congratulating her and leaving, closing the door behind her. Katie smiled at the baby. "What's her name?" he asked. Katie smiled.

"Reagan Elizabeth Rossi" she said. Anderson smiled.

"Perfect" he whispered.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dave rushed into the room. He had lost cell reception. As soon as he heard Katie was in labor, from Strauss no less, he made sure Aaron was ok and the team could function without him before grabbing the jet to come back. He opened the door to his wife's room, seeing Katie sleeping and Anderson watching over his girls protectively. He entered the room and Anderson's eyes snapped up to his. Dave nodded and watched Anderson walk over to him.

"Thank you" was all he could say. Anderson smiled. The beautiful baby that was safe and healthy was all that Rossi owed him. It was worth it to be mortified to see that beautiful baby. Anderson left the room with a small nod. Dave watched him close the door before walking over to the plastic bassinet. He picked the tiny girl up in his arms and rocked her gently.

"Hi Reagan. I'm daddy" he whispered. Katie watched through half closed eyes as Dave told Katie all about the world. Her family was here, safe and happy.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Number Sixteen: Her strength when others would have fallen.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so there we have it. Baby girl Rossi, aka Reagan, has been brought into the world. And no I was not cruel enough to have Dave blown up. When we get to Foyet, damn you people are going to hate me. Anyway thanks for reading now please review!


End file.
